


Velký šéf

by Isaaca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Gabriel
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaaca/pseuds/Isaaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel je šéf ve velké firmě, vedle toho je i omega a má samozřejmě otrvaného bráchu Gabriela, který nechce, aby stále seděl zavřený v kanceláři, a tak po delší době, se Cas dostane do jeho podniku, mezi lidi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> První fanfiko po hoooodně dlouhé době. Třeba se někomu bude líbit, warnings vyplněno, takže pokut nemáte rádi tento typ, jednoduše to nečtěte. Na zkoušku postnu první část.

Bylo to dlouho, co se Castiel cítil opravdu šťastný. Většinu času seděl v křesle, koukal do svítícího monitoru a dělal důležitá rozhodnutí, byl totiž ředitelem velké rodinné firmy a vše po smrti rodičů zůstalo na něm. Bylo to poslední přání jeho otce, a přestože Castiel teď není šťastný, dělá vše co může, aby uctil jeho památku. Jeho otec, byl velký průkopník a bylo mu jedno, že je Castiel omega, dostal všechny nejlepší školy a otec ho nenechal někde v ústraní.

"Kdo to ruší ..." Zamručel si, když si všiml, že mu zvoní mobilní telefon. Chvíli jej ignoroval, ale ten nepřestal zvonit a tak ho zvedl.

"Gabrieli, co se děje?"

"Hej bráško, kde si? Neříkej mě, že ještě v práci!" Castiel se rozhlédl po tmavé místnosti, až teď si uvědomil, že už je po deváté hodině a že tu sedí opravdu od rána.

"V práci, je toho hodně."

"Hej, tak toho nechej a přijď ke mě do klubu, dneska tu mám takovou barovou super star a myslím, že by ses mohl pobavit! Tak sem naklusej!" 

"To nemyslí, poslouchat opilce jak zpívají, bude mě bolet hlava ještě víc než teď." 

"Sakra Cassie, musíš se trochu odvázat, třeba ti to udělá dobře, nekoukat stále jen na ty čísla do monitoru!"

"Ty asi stále nechápeš, že firma se neudrží sama."

"Už jsem Ti jednou říkal, vyber si svého zástupce, jsou ve firmě lidi, kterým můžeš věřit a vem si dlouhou dovolenou, ale teď sakra pojeď ke mě do klubu, nebo pošlu jednoho z mých hochů, tě vyzvednout." 

"No jo, ale jen na chvíli." Nečekal, až na to Gabe něco řekne, prostě jen zavěsil. Srovnal si věci na stole, oblékl si sako a šel už zhaslou budovou k autu. 

Jako první věc, ho praštil do očí ten hustý kouř, nasládlá vůně a všude spousta lidí, což neměl rád. Posadil se na bar a objednal si whisky v tom se vedle něj objevil jeho bratr. 

"Tak si dorazil, to jsem rád." 

"Jak jsem říkal do telefonu, na chvíli, vždyť víš, že to v klubech nemám rád."

"Musíš se trochu pobavit, porozhlédni se okolo, jestli ti někdo nepadne do oka a pojď, támhle jsem ti udělal místo. Je tam Charlie, tu znáš." Castiel si vzal svojí sklenku s pitím a přesunul se ke stolku vedle Charlie. Ta dívka mu byla docela sympatická, i když na něj moc akční typ, ale stále lepší společnost ona, než úplně cizí lidé. Charlie je beta a hodně nevybírá s kým skončí v posteli, co se o ní s prát setkání dozvěděl, hlavní bylo, aby to byl někdo ženského pohlaví, ale bylo jí fuk jestli alfa, beta nebo snad omega.

"Ahoj." Usmál se na ni, a přitom se pomalu sesunul do křesla.

"Jé, tak ty si došel, Gabe říkal, že tě sem dneska zkusí vylákat. Dneska tady bude zpívat jeden můj kamarád, tak jsem se sem musela přijít podívat." Na to Castile jen přikývl a přitom si usrkával ze své sklenky.

"Jak se jmenuje?"

"Kdo?" Charlie je taky dost roztěkaný typ a už tam zase koukala po lidech, když Cas položil svou otázku.

"No ten, kdo bude zpívat."

"Oh, no jasně, jmenuje se Dean a osobně myslím, že ho nepřehlédneš." Přitom na Case mrkla. "Je to fešák!" Neřekla, že fešný alfa, protože pro ní, tyto předpotopní rozdělovačky nebyly. Tak fajn, snad mě nebude chtít dohazovat svého kamaráda, co si hraje na barovou super star. Pomyslel si a prohrábl už tak své neučesané vlasy. "Hej, nekoukej na mě tak, Dean je něco." Castiel na to nic neříkal a jen se víc sesunul do křesla. Nebyl zvyklí moc pít, kor v poslední době, a tak když mu Jo, jedna z Gabrielových servírek donesla další skleničku se slovy na podnik, tak pil dál a nepřemýšlel nad následky. Potřeboval voraz. 

Najednou na pódium začali chodit různí lidé a zpívali různé písničky, něco nakonec bylo tak špatné a nebo jestli to bylo díky tomu alkoholu? No, Castiel se nakonec docela bavil. V tom do něj Chatlie začala žďuchat a najednou se u jeho stolu objevil i Gabe a posadil se na opěradlo u Castielova křesla.

"To je Dean!" Charlie ukazovala na pódium a opravdu na pódiu se objevil někdo s kytarou a opravdu nevypadal špatně. Tmavé vlasy, pěkné rysy v obličeji a když začal zpívat, ten hlas!

"Tak co bráško, nevidíš tu něco pěkného?"

"Ticho, Gabe!" On i Charlie se nad Castielovou reakcí pousmáli a všichni poslouchali Deana, jak zpívá tím svým oslňujícím hlasem. Když skončil, Castiel chtěl ještě, ale už tam byl někdo jiný, kdo se nedal s Deanem srovnávat.

"Poď, já Ti Deana představím." Charlie chytla Castiela za rukáv od saka a vedla ho k baru, kde už stál bez kytaru a v ruce měl láhev piva. 

"Hej, Char tak jaký jsem byl?" Pak si všimnul, že za ním nepřišla sama. "A kdo je tvůj kamarád?"

"Byl si nejlepší, to musíš vyhrát!" Charlie mu skočila kolem krku a pak se podívala na Castiela, který tam stál a jen na ně koukal.

"To je Castiel, brácha Gaba ..." Castiel mu podal ruku se slovy těší mě. Dean se přitom na něj usmál a až teď si Cas všimnul jeho smaragdově zelených očí od kterých nemohl odtrhnout ty své a nějak i zapomněl pustit jeho ruku, uvědomil si to po chvíli, kdy situace začala být trapná. Rychle Deana propustit ze svého stisku a očima šel k zemi. Přestože jeho oči bloudily po podlazestále cítil takovou příjemnou vůně a bylo mu divné, že něco cítí, když je na práškách, většinou má všechny smysly otupené, možná alkohol, vysvětloval si to tím ale ta omamná vůně dřeva, přírody, lesa a něco sladkého, jako jablečný koláč se skořicí se mu vyryla do paměti.

"Tak Castiel ..." Zopakoval Dean jeho jméno. "Nikdy jsem tě tady asi neviděl." 

"Moc sem nechodím, ale dneska jsem udělal výjimku, Gabe říkal, že ta jeho super star bude zábava." 

"A bavil si se?" Castiel jen přikývnul a pak zase upil ze své sklenky.

"Já jsem Dean, vlastně jsem ti své jméno ještě neřekl." Tak omluvně se pousmál a přiložil hrdlo od láhve ke svým rtům a napil se a Cas zase na něj zíral. Charli se najednou vytratila a Castiel ani netušil kdy, ale Dean mu dělal stále společnost, posadili se na bar a před Castielem se objevila další sklenka a tak bez přemýšlení pil dál a smál se Deanovím vtipům, protože byly opravdu vtipné, nebo mu to v ten okamžik aspoň přišlo. Sám moc nepovídal, protože neměl co, jeho život nebyl tak zajímavý. Jen mu začalo být opravdu teplo a tak si povolil kravatu, sundal si vrchní sako a přehodil ho přes bar a ohrnul si rukávy. 

"Tak co vy dva?" Gabriel si stoupl k nim a přitočil se víc k Deanovi. "Výsledky soutěže budou po víkendu, takže se pak přijď informovat, jestli si nevyhrál a ..." Zarazil se, když viděl Castiela. "Dej mi pozor na brášku, v poslední době není zvyklí pít a jak vidím, je to na něm znát. Cassie, když budeš potřebovat taxi, řekni si Jo, já tu mám ještě práci kolem soutěže."

"Já jsem dospělí a opravdu si umím zařídit odvoz." 

"No jo, no jo ... " Gaberiel mávnul rukou, ale pobaveně se usmíval. Líbilo se mu, když se jeho bratr uměl i bavit, oproti sezení v kanceláři a mučením se nad tím, co bude, tohle potřeboval a on sám měl tušení že se mu Dean bude líbit. Moc dobře věděl, že jeho bratříček má slabost pro alfy, přestože když na to přijde řeč, tak jen odsekne, že jsou nemyšlení a navíc věděl, že Dean není hajzl.

"Gabriel se tebe dost stará, co." Žďuchnul do Case ramenem. 

"Někdy jo, tak starší brácha, myslí si, že se i ve svých letech, potřebuju jeho ochranu, nebo co ..." Pohodil hlavou a dopil další skleničku. Bylo vidět, že už začíná mít dost, ale když mu barman nabídl další, tak si vzal. Dean na to nic neřekl, ale viděl, jak Castiel začíná být opilý a když se vypravil na záchod, vyhledal Gabriela.  
"Proč si mě nikdy neřekl, že je Castiel tak ..." Nevěděl jak to popsat. Až nečekaně mu voněl tak sladce, snažil se nerozplývat nad každým jeho slovem a pohledem. Voněl mu jak letní déšť s podtextem něčeho hodně sladkého, co zatím neidentifikoval.

"Upnutý?"

"Gabe, zajímavý ..."

"Oh, on je zajímavý, to jsem rád, mohl by si ho pozvat někdy ven, sedí furt zavřený v kanceláři, a tohle bylo po dlouhé době, kdy se dostal mezi lidi, když tak mluvíme, kde vlastně je?"

"Záchod ..." Dean ukázal směrem ke dveřím. "Myslím, že už má dost."

Najednou se Castiel vyřítil ze záchodu a šel rovnou k východu, vypadal hodně naštvaný a v rozpacích Gabriel si toho všimnul a Dean taky, oba tedy hned běželi za ním.  
"Hej, Cassie, stalo se něco?" Gabriel mu položil ruku na rameno, on jen pohodil hlavou. "No tak ..." Dean tam jen stál opodál a čekal.

"Máš tady v klubu pěkný úchyláky, pokud to chceš vědět, nějakej ... nevím kdo, někdo si myslel, že budu ochotný mu ho vykouřit! Tohle nemám zapotřebí, jdu domů!"  
"Kdo to byl, nechám ho z klubu vyhodit. Sakra Cassie, kterej hajzl to byl! Seš v pořádku?"

"Jo dobrý, jak jsem ti už řekl, umím se o sebe postarat ... takovej tlustej, brejlatej ... hnusnej." Pohodil hlavou a šel k parkovišti.

"Taxi, musíš si vzít taxi." Přišel k nim Dean, který vše slyšel a toho chlápka by šel hned zmlátit, ale lepší bylo udělat oběma velkou laskavost.

"Já Case odvezu." Vytáhl svoje klíčky od auta a vedl Castila k němu.

"Díky." Gabriel na něj kývnul a sám šel zpět do baru, aby našel toho úchyláka. 

 

Dean usadil Castiela na místo spolujezdce a zabouchl za ním dveře, sám se pak posadil na své místo řidiče a zapnul hudbu, dal ji hodně potichu, spíš jen na podkreslení atmosféry. Pak viděl, jak Castiel bojuje se zapnutím bezpečnostního pásu. 

"Můžu ..." Přejel svou rukou po té jeho. Castiel ucuknul, jako by se leknul. Dean se na něj hned podíval takovým omluvným pohledem a pás zapnul.

"Kde bydlíš?" Castiel mu řekl adresu, Dean se radši ani nedivil, že v tak luxusní čtvrti, i když jako úředníci tolik neberou, ale Gabriel má vlastní síť barů, třeba prostě v tom něco bude. No neptal se a rozjel to tím směrem, zase toho tolik o té jejich rodině neví. 

Jeho bratr Sam se hodně kamarádí s Gabrielem, Dean by se nedivil, když by spolu něco měli, ale Sam mu zatím nic oficiálně neřekl a on se rozhodl, že nebude do jeho osobního života strkat nos. Sam právě pracuje jako právník v jedné nově založené firmě, takže plat žádný zázrak, ale baví ho to a to je důležité a s Gabrielem se poznaly u soudu, kdy někdo okrádal jeho podnik a on toho člověka zažaloval. 

V hlavně se Deanovi honily myšlenky sem a tak, a nějak se nesoustředil na Castiela, až po chvíli si všimnul, že si nervózně poklepává prsty po kolenou a kouká ven z okénka spolujezdce. Venku začalo pršet a ten lehký podtón hudby přerušoval hlukot dopadajících kapek deště do toho najednou začaly i hromy a blesky.  
"Za chvíli už budeš doma, nemáš rád bouřku?" Castiel jen zakroutil hlavou. 

"Mě nevadí, ale znám lidi, co ji taky nemají rádi, takže se ti vůbec nedivím. Ty, očividně nejsi typ na chození do barů." Castiel zase jen pohodil hlavou.

"Co tě baví?" Dean se snažil aby Cas ještě něco řekl tím svým dokonalým hrubým hlasem, což je na omegu opravdu neobvyklé.

"Rád čtu, ale nemívám moc čas, protože toho mám hodně v práci."

"Kde vlastně děláš?"

"Ve firmě Angel wings, možná ji znáš. Vyrábíme díly do aut na zakázku." 

"Jo, to znám moc dobře, já sem automechanik a s vašimi součástky pracujeme hodně často." 

Když Dean zastavil, Castile se na něj podíval, hodně zblízka Deana zkoumal těma svýma průzračně modrýma očima.

"Díky za odvoz."

"Není zač a Casi, to dneska, jen chci říct, že si měl plné práv být naštvaný, nesnáším takové chování."

"Díky." Sice nechápal, proč mu to Dean povídá, ale tak což, aspoň se k němu choval slušně. Sám přemýšlel, když on Deana může cítit, jen i on něco cítí, ale tím, že Dean byl bez reakce, tak si říkal, že ani ne, nebo se umí hodně ovládat.

"Nechceš na chvíli nahoru ke mě, ten déšť je silný, aby se ti ještě něco nestalo." Sakra, proč ho zvu k sobě, teď to vypadá, že s ním chci do postele. Nebo nevypadá? Nebo snad chci? Castiel byl ze sebe lehce zmatený. Dean se koukal na nebe přes stěrače a opravdu se mu to venku nelíbilo a tak pozvání přijal.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak to s Casem a Deanem pokračuje u Castiela doma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji těm, kdo to čtou. Nějak jsem nečekala, že zvládnu psát dál, ale píšu. (kupodivu) Vím, že jsem si vybrala blbé téma. V AJ se mě to pěkně čte, ale psát to v ČJ je oříšek, jenže v AJ psát nezvládám, a tak jsem si řekla why not a píšu v ČJ.
> 
> Upozornění: je to ABO vers což mluví za vše, kdo to nemá rád, ať to nečte. Možná pak radši v ČJ zkusím něco "normálního" :D a teď kdo chcete, můžete se pustit do čtení této kapitoly.

Ve výtahu nikdo neřekl ani slovo, stály tam dvě promoklé postavy, nervózně přešlapující.

"Pojď dál." Výtah zastavil v nejvyšším patře a Castiel ho dovedl ke dveřím, hned naproti výtahu, které odemkl. V předsíni se zul a Dean ho následoval. Byt byl prostorný, ale tmavý a chladný. Jakmile Castiel porozsvěcel, první co Deana zarazilo, to prázdno. Nábytku bylo minimum, přestože na podlaze byly měkké příjemní koberce, moc to pocit útulnosti nedodávalo. 

"Máš to tady, velké." Bylo první, co Deana napadlo vypustit z úst nahlas.

"Vím, tento byt mě sehnal Gabriel, po smrti našich rodičů, když jsme prodávali dům, jsem chvíli bydlel u něj, ale to nešlo na vždy a on mě pak našel toto. Neztěžuji si." Dean jen přikývl, protože věděl, že mají mrtvé rodiče a tak mu přišlo, že to nepotřebuje komentář.

"Udělám si čaj, dáš si taky, Deane? Nebo něco ostřejšího, mám tu nějakou whisky, co jsem dostal od Gabriela." Přitom ukázal rukou k baru v obývacím pokoji.

"Čaj bude stačit." Castiel šel směrem do kuchyně, která byla propojená s obývákem, byl to jeden velký prostor, jen přepažený pultem. 

Dean si mezi tím sundal košili, co měl pod bundou a zůstal jen v tričku s potiskem Metalica, které měl pod ní. Castiel si sundal kravatu a až teď mu došlo, že vršek saka si nechal v baru, ale čert to vem. 

"Černý čaj, snad nevadí?" 

"Dík." Dean si vzal hrnek a přitom se posadil ke kuchyňskému stolu. Castiel stál opřený o linku a oba na sebe nevěřícně koukali.

"Deane, můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" Řekl Cas dost opatrně. 

"Jen do toho." 

"Já jen, dneska jsem si všiml něčeho divného. Ty možná od Gabriela víš, že ... že jsem omega?" Dodal lehce s otazníkem. Dean hlasitě polknul, netušil, že se jejich rozhovor bude ubírat tímto směrem.

"Ne, nikdo mi to neřekl, že jsi omega, ale Casi ty ... nebo teda já, cítím tě. Takže to vím." Castiel přikývl.

"Já tebe taky, ale normálně, když jím prášky, tak jsou moje smysly otupené a ostatní mě taky nemohou cítit. Možná ten incident na záchodcích byl kvůli tomu." Přitom usrknul z hrnku horkého čaje. "Omlouvám se, že o tom mluvím, já si jen nebyl jistý, " Oba se na sebe dívali a dál netušili, co udělat. Dean nechápal, proč je pro něj Cas tak lákavý, ale věděl jedno, ta vůně je tak omamná oproti jiným omega, se kterými se setkal nebo něco měl, že ho to nenechává úplně chladným. Podíval se z okna, ale venku stále pršelo a navíc ani neodpil čaj. Sakra, copak jsem jak mlalej kluk! Pohodil si hlavou, vůbec se nezvládal ovládat a chtěl se řídit jen svými instinkty, ale to není on, takhle se normálně nechová. Sám byl ponořen ve svých myšlenkách a snažil se ovládat, když v tom ho překvapil ten druhý. 

Castiel už dlouho nekoukal na někoho jako na alfu, protože vždycky to byl pro něj díky práškům, jen další člověk, tentokrát se něco nepovedlo a on cítil vše a měl pocit, že shoří, pokud se na Deana nevrhne a tak to i udělal. Ruce položil na jeho tváře a zvedl jeho hlavu k té své. Koukal se Deanovi do očí a uviděl tam to samé, co cítí i on sám - touhu! Začal ho líbat, nespoutaně jako šílený. Celým tělem se na něj namáčkl, div Dean nespadl ze židle. Nohy dal obkročmo kolem jeho klína a rozkrokem začal třít směrem k Denovu a dodávali si vzájemnou rozkoš. Jenže Dean věděl, že to Castiel nemyslí vážně, věděl že by se měl zachovat správně a zarazit to, protože by toho Castiel mohlo později litovat. Jenže ještě chvíli mu to nedalo a užíval si doteků těch plných rtů a mužného těla, docela nezvykle mužného, na omegu.

"Hej, Casi ..." Pomalu se odtáhl. Nebo lépe řečeno Castilela uchopil za loket a odstrčil. Všiml si jak má rozšířené zorničky a je celý horký. 

"To-to je dobrý, můžeme pokračovat." Castiel si neuvědomoval, že mu začíná heat, dlouho něco takového nezažil. Vždy vše potlačoval prášky, styděl se za své tělo. Jenže Dean si ho stále držel od sebe a až po chvíli se Castiel uklidnil. 

"Promiň." Velice rychle se vzdálil. "Asi už by si měl jít, omlouvám se." Bylo vidět jak se za sebe stydí a i když mu není vůbec dobře, snažil se zachovat nějaké to dekorum. Rychle si stoupl do rohu kuchyně, aby byl od Deana co nejdál.

"Ne, nemusíš se omlouvat, popravdě, popravdě za jiných okolností by mě to nedělalo problém, ale vidím, jak na tom jsi." Čaj nechal čajem. Vstal ze židle a rychle si posbíral svoje věci. Pak se ještě koukl na Castiela a na stole na kus papírku mu napsal svoje telefonní číslo.

"Pak se ozvy, rád bych s tebou zašel na večeři." Mrknul na něj a než zmizel ze dveří. "Nechceš abych někomu zavolal?" Castiel totiž vypadal dost bledě, jenže nebyl ochotný si nechat pomoci a jen zakroutil hlavou. Dean mu tedy nic víc neříkal a vyšel ze dveří. U auta viděl, jak se v nejvyšším patře stále svítí a na svých rtech pořád cítil tu sladkou chuť. Jeho omega! To jediné mu znělo v hlavě stále dokola. Sakra! 

Nakonec zavolal Gabrielovi, měl na něj telefon už jen díky super star.

"Copak Dean-o, nějaký problém s mojim bráškou?"

"No, vlastně jo."

"Co se stalo?" Gabrielův veselý tón se hned změnil.

"Neboj, neřekl bych, že něco vážného, ale možná by bylo dobré, když by zašel někdo za Casem."

"Proč?" 

"Nevím jak moc mluvíš s Casem o soukromích věcech, ale vypadá to, že má heat, přestože bere prášky." Víc mu nevysvětlovat ani nemusel. Gabrielovi bylo jasné, že bude lepší, když se za ním pojede podívat.

 

O týden později přišel Castiel do své kanceláře.

"Becky, zařiď všechny schůzky, které jsem musel odložit a jinak ať mě nikdo neruší, muším projít vše, co jsem promeškal." 

"P-pane, Inias vyřídil vše na co měl pravomoc, takže tam na vás čeká jen pár věcí na vyřízení, můžete být v klidu." Sekretářka se na něj usmála a posadila se zpět do židle. Castiel jen přikývl. Osobně si myslel, že na něj bude čekat hora vyřizování, ale místo toho jen pár, ale zato jeden hodně neodkladný. Jednání s Crowleym ho děsilo už od chvíle, kdy věděl, že má v plánu s nimi obchodovat. Jeho firma Hellhound chce od nich něco odebírat, sám se nevyzná v technických parametrech, to musí pak zkontrolovat na jiném oddělení. On musí s Crowleym dojednat čistě finanční stránku věci a kvůli tomu se s ním musí sejít. Děsí se toho kvůli osobním zkušenostem, už jednou se s Crowleym setkal, pár let zpět. On je alfa, co si myslí, že může mít všechno lusknutím prstu, ale Castiela nedostal. Pohádali se při otevření jednoho z Gabrielových barů a od té doby se s ním neviděl. Sakra! Povzdechnul si. 

Podíval se na telefon a měl tam zmeškaný hovor. Zase Gabriel, volal mu už několikrát tohle ráno, ale Castiel nechtěl, aby mu vymlouval jít dnes do práce a proto, to nezvedal, ale teď už je stejně tu a tak se odvážil vytočit jeho číslo. Navíc na něj byl stále naštvaný, že k němu přišel ještě ten večer, co odešel Dean. On si byl totiž jistý, že by to ten večer sám zvládl i ty dny po tom, ale Gabriel ne, musel mu pomoct do postele, připravit mu k posteli sklenice s vodou a džusem. Ráno tam měl dokonce snídani. 

 

"Něco se děje, že mě neustále voláš?" 

"Ano, můj bráška jde do práce a ani mě o tom nemůže informovat!"

"A kdo říká, že jsem šel do práce?"

"A kam jinam, doma nejsi. Leda, že by si šel za Deanem."

"Nech toho!" Castiel se zamračil. "To ho musíš připomínat, při každé příležitosti?"

"Ale copak, červenáš se?"

"Hej, nech toho! Chováš se jak malej."

"No jo, no jo. Volám, protože jsem ti chtěl oznámit, že si na zítra objednaný k doktorovi."

"Počkat, cože?"

"Objednal jsem tě, jaký jsem?"

"Otravný, Gabe! Mám tu práce jak na kostele a ty mě z ničeho nic oznámíš, že mám jít zítra k doktorovi?"

"Tak dost! Už si uvědom, že je důležitější vyřešit to, co se s tebou děje než tvou práci ..."

"V kolik tam mám být?"

"Ráno v8."

"Budu tam, zařídím si to."

"Díky a dávej na sebe pozor."

"No jo, no jo. Ahoj Gabe." A Castiel zavěsil. Už všechny příznaky odezněly, ale stejně se cítil nesvůj, protože dlouho neměl svůj cyklus a popravdě se už dlouho necítil tak bez kontroly. Ubralo mu to kus jeho sebedůvěry a vyděsilo v tom smyslu, že by s jeho tělem opravdu mohlo být něco špatně, jen se sám zatím neodhodlal zavolat k doktorovi, takže možná i nakonec lepší, že to Gabriel udělal za něj. 

 

Po obědě seděl sám a z peněženky vytáhl telefonní číslo Deana. Pohrával si s myšlenkou mu zavolat, jenže pak si vzpomněl na tu noc a styděl se za sebe. Po nekonečném přehrávání si toho večera, sebral odvahu a vytočil dané číslo. Trvalo to dost dlouho, něž někdo telefon zvednul, ale místo toho, aby uslyšel ten sexy hlas, ozvala se hlas někoho jiného.

"Tady Sam, potřebujete něco Deanovi? Nechal si telefon doma, můžu mu nechat vzkaz?" Castiel ztuhnul a zpanikařil. Cizí muž je doma u Deana, kde si on nechal telefon! To je určitě jeho milenec! Hodně zklamaně zavěsil telefon, radši ani nic neřekl, chtěl říct to je omyl, ale nedostal ze sebe ani hlásku, jen ho to dost zdrtilo. Po obědě se radši ponořil do práce a na nic a hlavně na nikoho nemyslel.

 

Další den, kdy měl za sebou prohlídku u lékaře, se necítil dobře. Ten mu řekl, že musí vysadit prášky, že jak je jedl dlouho, tak mu prostě už neplní tu funkci, je zázrak, že je ještě jinak v pořádku, ale musel ještě na další testy, takže se dozvěděl, že nemůže díky tomu otěhotnět, na jednu stranu si opakoval, že chce kariéru a stejně o dítě zájem nemá, ale na druhou ho to hlodalo. 

"Pane Novak, nechci Vám kázat, ale teď budete chodit na pravidelné prohlídky ... a už žádné prášky, heat musí proběhnout ."

"Chápu." O těhotenství s ním ani nemluvil, jen výsledky viděl napsané, tak jasné, že se doktor nechce zaobírat takovými zprávami, kor když si to on zařídil sám.

Ani netušil, jak se dostal domů. Zalezl do postele s láhví alkoholu a upíjel. Brečel. Možná že ani ne kvůli výsledkům u doktora, ale kvůli sobě. Kvůli jeho tělu, které nesnáší! Kvůli tomu co je, kvůli tomu, že Dean má očividně nějakého přítele. Prostě kvůli všemu, co mu přišlo na mysl. Nebyl opilý, jako opilý ale alkohol mu dodal kuráž a vytočil Deanovo číslo. Tentokrát to zvedl on v telefonu se ozval jeho sexy hlas.

"Prosím, kdo je tam?" Cas přemýšlel co říct, ale nic chytrého ho nenapadlo.

"Ty někoho máš!" Bylo první, co naštvaně odvětil. Takovým naštvaným, ale zároveň unaveným hlasem, neřval hlasitě, ale řekl to důrazně.

"Prosím, Casi to si ty?"

"Jo ..."

"Hej, jak že někoho mám?"

"Očividně s někým bydlíš, takže nechápu, proč si mě někam zval ..." Vzlyknul a velice se za to zastyděl. Přeci se zase nerozbrečím! Dlaní si přikryl ústa a snažil se uklidnit.

"Je ti dobře?" Bylo na Deanově hlase poznat, že má starost, ale Cas nebyl schopný odpovědět. "Nevím, od čeho si hned odvodil, že někoho mám. Ano bydlím s někým, ale ten někdo je můj bratr, sakra!" Castiel se to snažil zpracovat. Bratr? 

"Mám přijet?" Bylo poslední co Dean řekl a Castiel se přemohl. Ruku sundal z úst. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl.

"Prosím." Dean už na nic nečekal.

"Do půl hodiny jsem tam." S těmito slovy zavěsil. Castiel už nevěděl, co dělat. Tak jen ležel v posteli a usnul z toho psychického vyčerpání. Vzbudil ho zvonek, který nepřestával zvonit. Vyvalil se z postele a otevřel.


End file.
